dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Explosive Wave
is a powerful energy explosion attack used by many fighters in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. It is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave. Overview The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. It also appeared in the anime and some other video games with similar effects. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. Usage The first Super Explosive Wave seen in the series is Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. The technique is later used by Vegeta against Goku during the Vegeta Saga. Super Saiyan Third Grade Future Trunks uses this attack out of anger after Cell told him about the Cell Games. Frost used it against Piccolo in the Tournament of Destroyers. Goku, the Sigma Force, General Rilldo, and Goten use the technique in Dragon Ball GT. Video Game Appearances The Super Explosive Wave is one of the Super Attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (used by Super Saiyan Teen Gohan and Super Trunks only in the latter). It is a very powerful generic super move, usually a Blast 2 technique or an Ultimate Blast for some characters, that creates a large, temporary danger-zone of ki energy around the (stationary) user and causes high barrage type-damage if the opponent is too (or gets too) close to said user. It is also capable of blocking Blast 2 attacks and Ultimate Blast versions can block other Ultimate Blasts. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans and Jump Super Stars, Vegeta's version is called Zrahh! while in Jump Ultimate Stars, it is called . The Big Bang Kamehameha is the only Blast 2 attack that can travel through a Super Explosive Wave and harm the person using it in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. In fact, Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha and Bros. Kamehameha, Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and Cell's Solar Kamehameha are the only attacks that are strong enough to pass through Super Explosive Waves. In the Xenoverse series, the Hyper Explosive Demon Wave appears under the name Super Explosive Wave where it functions as an Evasive Skill used by Piccolo. Both Future Warriors are taught the skill by Piccolo while training under him. In Xenoverse 2, it also appears as Nail's Evasive skill. Unlike past depictions it is somewhat weaker and functions as an Explosive Wave that sends nearby opponents flying (though is still more powerful than the Explosive Wave evasive skill which only causes opponents to stagger). In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Super Explosive Wave is described as an upgraded form of Explosive Wave with enhanced blast radius and damage, which appears as one of Piccolo's Super Attacks which can be unlocked via Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds. The training exercise requires Piccolo to learn Explosive Wave Lvl 3 via the Super Attack Skill Tree and costs 5 D-Medals. During the exercise he faces images of himself, Gohan, and Goku all at Lvl 25 with the Recommended Lvl for Piccolo himself also being Lvl 25 though it is just a recommendation. There is also an upgraded version of Super Explosive Wave called Ultimate Super Explosive Wave with a enhanced blast radius and damage. Ultimate Super Explosive Wave is one of Piccolo's Super Attacks which can be learned via Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques